


Crush

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, tiny noct crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Noct sees him first when he's five years old. The crush never quite dies.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> Happy Xmas Kai!

The first time Noctis saw Ulric, he was smitten. Obviously, and horribly so. He was young at the time, and Ulric was his first crush. Gladio ribbed him about it, but Ignis was nice enough. Often relaying information to his charge to ease his tiny worry.

 

Noctis was only five, Ulric was seventeen, and it was unlikely he’d see the man again.

 

The Prince was wrong. And three years later the man came to Insomnia. He joined his fathers personal force, the Kingsglaive. He was eight now. And Ulric was twenty. And Noctis wasn’t entirely sure why his crush hadn’t died with three years of no direct contact.

 

When Noctis was seventeen, he’d been in his own apartment for a year. Spending nights gaming with Prompto, training with Gladio, and hanging with Ignis. And he’d finally learned that Ulric’s first name was Nyx. Ignis referred to him as “he” and his father didn’t talk about his Glaives personally with his son.

 

Only, now that he wasn’t five, and Noct’s interest hadn’t waned in the slightest, he was very aware that his crush wasn’t just hero worship or puppy love, and that his thoughts were far from innocent.

 

He didn’t speak to the man directly until he was nineteen. Nyx was thirty one, and still as handsome as ever. He didn’t even remember what he’d asked. Directions, probably. Nyx clearly had no idea who he was, but he’d smiled at him anyway, and answered.

 

When Noctis was twenty, Nyx flagged him down. “Hey! You!”

 

Noctis stopped, startled, with his card halfway to the door of his apartment building. “Me?”

 

Nyx stopped and put his hands on his knees for a second, catching his breath. “Sorry, I swear I’m not a stalker!”

 

“Ah…Okay?”

 

Nyx stood up and cleared his throat. “So…Um. We met last year. Sorta. You asked where the park was.”

 

Noctis blushed, looking away.

 

“Only, you definitely live here, so that was bullshit.”

 

“Ah, sorry…about.”

 

“So you were trying to hit on me right?”

 

All thought stopped for a second. “I…Maybe?”

 

The Glaive laughed, relief filling the sound. “That’s…That’s fucking great because I’ve been kicking myself for eleven months about not asking the best looking guy I’ve ever seen out to dinner.”

 

Noctis snorted. There would be time to mention he’d had a crush for fifteen years. Maybe. But for now, he had a date to accept.


End file.
